Roommate
by FishyMonkey
Summary: 'Apa arti ciuman itu? Apa Cuma bercanda, seperti biasanya? Apa ingin menggangku saja? Oh tuhan..'"Jangan pernah ganggu Hyukkie lagi."/" Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan namja seperti dia." /"Kyuhyun membawa Hyukjae pulang"/ Just read. this is HaeHyuk fanfict. RnR please... the last chapter is OUT...!
1. Prolog

Author : Eka Cloudly a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roomate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

#Roomate#

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar cukup jelas. Jalanan yang sepisemakin meperjelas suara langkah kaki itu. Kini sosok itu telah berdiri di depan bangunan tua tak terawat yang memperkuat kesan seram dari bangunan itu. Belum lagi rumput-rumput tinggi yang mengitari bangunan itu.

"Full House", tilisan itu terpampang di pagar besi berwarna hitam yang dililiti bebarapa tenaman pengganggu membuta sosok itu enggan untuk menyentuh pagar itu. Sosok itu memperbaiki latak tasnya dan mempererat jaketnya mengingat ini sudah malam dan angin semakin kencang yang mungkin saja akan membekukannya jika dia hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan. Sosok itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut melihat bangunan di depannya.

"Apa ini yang disebut Appa apartemen bintang lima? sungguh mengecewakan." ucapnya sambil mencocokkan alamat yang di beri appanya dengan bangunan di depannya. Siapa tahu dia salah, mungkin saja bukan?

Kini dia hanya menatap nanar bangunan itu. Tidak ada yang salah, ini benar -akan tersambar petir, dia hanya menatap tak percaya dan semakin kecewa dengan appanya.

Sosok itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan berat hati dia mendorong pagar itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman gedung itu. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap seorang namja berkulit pucat yang masih berdiri membatu di luar pagar.

"YA SETAN! Ayo cepat masuk. aku kedinginan!" teriak sosok berambut blonde yangmembuat beberapa burung terbang dari sangkarnya.

"Apa ini benar tempatnya? Ini sangat keran! aku maresa berada di istana Versailles sekarang!"

"Ck, periksakan matamu! lagi pula untuk apa kau ikut denganku ke sini?!"

"Anak manja sepertimu akan memerlukan tiang untuk sandaran." ucap namja berkulit pucat sambil merangkul namja berambut blonde itu.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali."

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama menuju gedung itu. Baru saja sampai di depan pintu, mereka sudah mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan aneh dari dalam gedung itu. Membuat kedua namja itu terjengat kaget. Dengan reflek mereka segera mendorong pintu itu. Pemandangan di depan mereka seakan-akan membuat rahang mereka jatuh. Bagaimana tidak? saat ini di depan mereka terpampang jelas seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang sedang dipaksa untuk membuka bajunya oleh namja berkaca mata kotak. Dan di belakang mereka terlihat sosok namja berbadan besar yang sedang memegang pakaian maid.

"YA! apa yang kalian lakukan dengan namja itu?!" Teriak namja berambut blonde yang membuat 3 orang yang berada di depannya menatapnya.

~oOOo~

"Annyeong haseyo, naega Kim Ryeowook imnida." ucap namja mungil yang di paksa melepas bajunya tadi.

"Naega Kim Jong Woon imnida." Ucap namja berkaca mata.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini. Namaku Choi Siwon. Eumh, soal yang tadi maafkan ka-"

"Dia terbiasa seperti itu. Jadi di bawah santai saja. Dia terlalu terobsesi terhadap orang yang menggunakan pakaian maid. Jadi, kalian berhati-hatilah~" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Jangan membongkar aibku Kim Ryeowook! Ehem, kau Lee Hyukjae dan Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kedua namja di depannya. sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk Cho Kyuhyun kau mendapat kamar nomer 11 dan Lee Hyukjae di kamar nomer 10. Ini kuncinya. Oh iya Lee Hyukjae, nanti kau punya teman sekamar tapi dia belum pulang sekarang."

"Ah, ne Siwon-ssi." ucap Hyukjae dan menenteng tasnya.

_"Teman sekamar? siapa yah?"_

_._

_._

_._

Lanjut?

.

.

.

emh, mungkin ada yang pernah baca komik Love Share? latar belakang cerita ini aku ambil dari tu komik. mau di lanjut gak? coment yah~


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Eka Cloudly a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roomate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi, BLB, and so much TYIPOS. If you dont like, dont read okey?

#Roomate#

Hyukjae POV

Baru pertama kali bertemu saja aku sudah dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang tak senonoh. Mereka bertiga sangat menyeramkan. Apa lagi namja itu. Emmhh, siapa namanya? Choi Siwon? Ah iya Choi Siwon. sepertinya aku harus menghindarinya. Ah, di mana anak setan itu? Meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku mencari kamar nomer sepuluh di lantai dasar. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Yang aku temukan di lantai dasar hanya ruang tamu, ruang keluraga, dapur dan tempat makan. Eumh, apa mungkin di lantai dua? Kenapa ahjushi itu tak mengatakannya padaku?! #Author : mianhae siwon oppa

Kutemukan tangga yang akan mengantarku ke atas. Tangga itu terbuat dari kayu. Tak seperti gedung-gedung lain yang terbuat dari beton atau sepertinya. Kuinjakkan kakaiku ke anak tangga pertema. Terdengar decitan kecil yang mengagetkanku. Apa tangga ini sudah mulai lapuk? Bagaimana jika aku terjatuh dantulangku patah? Terus aku tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah dan aku jadi bodoh? Dan terus aku tek bisa berkerja dan menjadi pengangguran yang miskin dan kurus? Bagaimana dengan anak-anakku nanti? Oke, ini berlebihan memang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju anak tangga yang kedua dan seterusnya. Ketika aku sampai di tengah tangga, kurasakan tepukan di pundak kananku. Seketika tubuhku mambatu. Apa di sini ada hantu? Oh tidak, aku tidak akan betah di sini jikalau memang makhluk-makhluk itu juga ada disini.

"Ah, Hyukjae-ssi..."

Kyaaaa, dia berbicara! Dia tau namaku! Aigoo, aku harap Kyu ada disini dan mengusir teman sebangsa setanah airnya ini. Aigo aigooo~~

"Hyukjae-ssi, aku hanya mau bilang. Jika kau ingin makan malam, sudah aku buatkan nasi goreng kimchi di bawah. Oh iya, ajak juga temanmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu."

Ku balikkan tubuhku dan menatap sososk yang mengagetkanku sejak tadi.

"Aigo, Wookie-ah! Ku kira siapa." Ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Mianhae Hyukjae-ssi, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

"Gwenchana. Emh, tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku hyung atau Hyukie hyung? Itu terdengar lebih baik bukan? Ucapku sambil mengacak halus rambutnya.

"Ne Hyukie hyung!" Ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Ku rasa dia tak seseram seperti yang kubayangkan.

Aku akan punya teman sekamar yah? Apa dia orang yang baik? Apa dia juga menyeramkan seperti ahjushi itu? Bagaimana jika dia memperkosaku?! Ah tidak! aku bisa gila memikirkan ini.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nomer 10. Ku masukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarmya ke kiri. Ku buka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Ku pandang kamar itu dengan tak bersemangat. Lagi-lagi aku di buat kecewa. Apa pemilik kamar ini tak pernah membersihkan kamarnya? Oh sial! sepertinya aku harus membereskannya. Dan apa itu? hanya ada satu ranjang?! HANYA SATU?! Oh hell! Aku harus berbagi dengan orang itu?!

Ku hembuskan nafaskuku berat. Hah, sepertinya aku harus terbiasa berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain. Aku masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi kamar itu. Dapat ku lihat sebuah kamar mandi yang masih dapat di bilang bagus. Setidaknya aku bisa mandi dengan tenang di situ.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menginjak sesuatu. Buku? Apa ini buku orang yang ada di kamar ini. Lee Donghae? Nama itu tercetak jelas dengan tinta emas di sampul buku itu. Kubuka buku itu dan kutemukan sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Seorang appa, umma dan seorang anak kecil jika kulihat umurnya sekitar 17thn. Sebaya denganku eoh?. Apa dia Lee Donghae? Teman sekamarku?

Kuletakkan buku itu ke meja kecil di dekatku. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Lee Donghae. Aku segera memindahkan bajuku ke dalam lemari den mengganti bajuku dengan pajama bermotif stroberi. Ah iya, Ryeowook bilang ada nasi goreng kimchi kan? Ah kebetulan aku sedang lapar.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan kamar Kyu yang ada di samping kamarku. Aku segera membuka pintu itu hendak mengajaknya makan. Tapi yang aku lihat, namja itu sudah bermain di alam mimpinya. Sudahlah, aku mau makan.

Author POV

Seorang Lee Hyukjae berlari menuruni tangga dan segera menuju ke ruang makan. Ternyata di tempat itu sadang terduduk seorang Kim Jong Woon yang sedang membaca majalahnya. Hyukjae yang melihat itu segera menegurnya. Dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi tawaran itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jong Woon.

"Jong Woon-ssi ke-"

"Panggil saja aku Yesung hyung." Ucapnya datar.

"Ah ne, Yesung hyung kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sedang menunggu bocah tengik itu."

"Bocah tengik?"

"Teman sekamarmu~"

"Emh, apa namanya Lee Donghae?"

"Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Ah itu, tadi aku menemukan buku yang tertulis nama itu."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang membuat helaian daun menari-nari.

~oOOo~

"Eungh~"

Merasa tubuhnya di dekap erat dan membuat nafasnya sesak, Hyukjae segara membuka matanya memastikan apa yang terjadi. Walaupun ruangan ini gelap, tapi dia masih dapat melihat apa itu.

Seseorang yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang sedang memeluknya erat. Dapat Hyukjae lihat otot-otot namja itu yang terpahat dengan apik. Lenganya yang kekar sedang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Seakan terhipnotis, dia hanya menatap sosok itu. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan membuat Hyukjae tersadar.

"GYYAAAAAAAAA...!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itupun segera terbangun dan berlari menuju kamar bernomer sepuluh. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci dan menyalakan lampunya. Kyuhyun mengangakn mulutnya lebar melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sosok yang tak menggunakan atasan itu tengah berada diatas Hyukjae dengan tangnanya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Belum lagi pajam Hyukjae yang tersibak memperlihatkan perut rata nan mulusnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae!?" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat sosok itu dan Hyukjae menatapnya/

TAP

TAP

TAP

Deru derap langkah terdengar jelas setelah Kyuhyun berteriak. Dan orang-orang itu -Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook- telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya Lee Donghae! malam-malam begini kau sudah membuat ribut dan membuat tamu baru kita takut?!" Teriak Siwon sambil menarik rambut Donghae dan melirik Hyuk yang sedang memeluk bantal ketakutan di pojok tempat tidur.

"Aawww, appo hyung! Kau tidak bilang kalau di kamarku ada orang lain. Aku masuk kamar dan kamar gelap seperti biasanya. Dan aku langsung saja tidur."

"Apa Yesung tak memberitahukanmu?"

"Ani, dia hany membca mejalahnya saat aku pulang tadi."

"Aku kira kau sudah mang-sms dia hyung." Ucap Yesung membela diri.

"Aish sudahlah. Hyukjae-ah, katakan pada hyung jika ikan amis ini macam-macam dengan mu.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu hyung?!" teriak Donghae-sosok itu-, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau tidur lagi." Ucap siwon dan meninggalkan kamar itu diikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh ke-khawatiran.

"Gwenchana Kyu~" Ucap Hyukjae dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Membuat hati sahabatnya kembali tenang.

"Tidurlah kembali." Ucap Kyu sambil menutup pintu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang berbadan kurus sepertimu." ucap Donghae dan membelakangi Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"APA KAU BILANG!?" teriak Hyuk dan melempar bantal ke kepala Donghae.

"Aawww, appo...!" Donghae segera membalik tubunya dan menatap Hyukjae yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Hyuk dan segera menarik selimut bersiap-siap pergi ke alam mimpinya lagi. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia menatap wajah polos itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja seutas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

okeh, akan aku jelaskan umur mereka disini.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun = 17thn

Kim Ryeowook : 16thn

Kim Jong Woon : 19thn

Choi Siwon : 28thn

Hyuk, Hae, Kyu, ama Wook satu sekolahan. dan berada di angkatan yang sama. hanya saja Ryeowook lebih muda 1thn dari mereka.

Review please chingu~~


	3. Chapter 2

Author : Fishymonkey a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roomate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, and so much TYIPOS. If you dont like, dont read okey?

#Roommate#

Author POV

Sinar-sinar matahari mulai memaksa masuk malalui celah-celah jendela. Mencoba untuk membangunkan sosok yag masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Merasa tidurnya diganggu, akhirnya namja itu terbangun dan menengokkan wajahnya ke sampingnya. Di tatapnya tempat itu yang sekarang telah kosong. Ternyata, namja manis yang semalam sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya. Mencoba mengumpulkan arwahya yang entah terbang kemana(?).

"Dimana dia? Aishh, aku kebelet~" ucap namja berwajah ikan #Author: mianhae appa T_T# itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Tapi, sebelum dia menyentuh knop pintu, pintu itu telah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja manis yang hanya menggunakan boxer yang memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang-pun.

Namja ikan itu –Donghae- terpaku dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Bagaimanapun, dia masih peria normal yang akan tergoda dengan melihat hal-hal seperti yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Matanya tertuju pada dada Hyukjae yag terbuka, memperlihatkan nipple-nya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan. Mungkin dia sekarang akan di cap sebegai orang mesum.

Hyukjae yang merasa aneh dengan Donghae yang ada di depannya, mengikuti arah pandang mata itu. Sungguh, jika dia membawa parang sekarang, akan dia tebas leher namja yang ada di depannya agar syaraf penglihtannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Dengan wajah yag memerah, dia menatap Donghae yang masih serius melihat dada-nya #dasar namja mesum -_-"#

"Apa yang kau lihat hah!?" teriak Hyukjae sambil mendorong Donghae agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Segera dia mengambil kaosnya dari lemari dan buru-buru menggunakannya. Sedangkan Donghae masih saja menatapnya hingga Hyukjae mau keluar kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae membalik badannya dan memberi deathglare pada Donghae. Tapi dimata Donghae, itu terlihat imut.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu!" Teriak Hyukjae dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yag menurutnya lucu itu. Buru-buru diake kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

Fishymonkey

#Roommate#

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan masih mengumpat karena kelakuan Donghae tadi. Hey! Siapa yang tak marah jika di tatap secara itens dan mesum seperti tadi. Untung saja dia masih punya hati nurani sekarang ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur berniat mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya habis. Tapi ketika dia memasuki dapur, dia menemukan(?) Ryeowook yang sedang memasak .

"Wookie-ah, kau sedang masak apa?"

"Eh, kau sudah bangun Hyukie hyung? Aku sedang masak ramen untuk sarapan kita."

"Kita?"

"Ne, kau, aku, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung, Donghae hyung, dan temanmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu."

"Hanya ber-6?"

"Memang kita hanya berenam disini. Kau baru tau hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Emmh, apa tidak aneh makan ramen di pagi hari?"

"Hyung, ini tanggal tua. Apa lagi ahjushi itu belum membelikan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Terpaksa kita makan ramen dulu."

"Oh~. Apa sudah matang? Aku lapar."

"Sedikit lagi hyung. Kau teruskan ne, aku mau memanggil yang lain."

"Ah, ne Ryeowookie..!"

Hyukjae segera mengaduk-aduk ramen itu berharap agar ramen itu segera matang. Setelah diaduk diaduk beberapa lama, dia mematikan kompornya dan memidahkan ramen itu keatas meja makan. Disiapkan mangkuk beserta sumpit dan sendok di depan kursi masing-masing. Setelah itu dia duduk manis menunggu yang lain datang.

Suara derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar menandakan ada yang datang. Hyukjaemenengokkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dan, wajah yag ia lihat duluan adalah ikan mesum yang sudah membuat mood-nya hancur pagi ini. Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mata Hyukjae mulai menatapi wajah mereka satu persatu, mencoba mencari sahabatnya. Setelah dia menemukan wajah Kyuhyun, dia segera tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kecil.

"Kyuu~~" Donghae yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hyukjae dan mendapatkan pandangan tak suka dari Hyukjae.

"Kyu sini, duduk di sampingku~" ucap Hyukjae sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun segera duduk dan mengacak halus surai lembut Hyukjae dan di balas dengan pout-an yang lucu di mata Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Hyukkie. Tak biasanya kau bangun pagi."

"Wae? Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Hyukjae tetap mampertahankan pout-annya. Kyuhyun yag melihat itu segera mencubit pipi Hyukjae kacil. Semua yang ada di meja makan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabat ini kecuali Lee Donghae yang menatap tak suka sedari tadi.

"Kapan kita akan makan?" ucap Donghae mencoba menghentikan kegiatan yan dilakukan dua orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Cha, ayo kita makan. Keburu ramennya bengkak, nanti jadinya gak enak." Ryeowook segera membagikan ramen dengan rata agar setiap orang mendapat bagian yang sama besar.

Fishymonkey

#Roommate#

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang berjongkok di halaman sambil mencabitu rumput satu persatu. Jika di lihat, memang terlihat aneh. Dia yang sudah mandi tadi malah melakukan kegiatan yang dapat membuat tubuhnya kotor lagi.

Matanya kini tertuju pada Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sambil menenteng helm di tangannya. Di dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya kemana Donghae akan pergi. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya dia menanykan apa yang dia ingin tanyakan.

"Hae, kau mau kemana?"

"Apa? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Akupanggil kau 'Hae'. Wae?"

"Ani, aku mau ke pantai."

"Aku ikut! Tunggu disini, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Hey! Buat apa ganti baju?! Kita hanya ke pantai!"

"Pantai itu indah, kau juga harus terlihat indah jika di sana!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil terus berlari ke dalam. Donghae kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hyukjae.

Fishymonkey

#Roommate#

"Peluk aku yang erat. Aku akan ngebut." Ucap Donghae sambil mengancing jaket-nya.

"Apa harus?"

"Kau mau terjengkang ke belakang?"

"Ah, baiklah." Dengan ragu Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae dan lagi-lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah~"

Donghae mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera pergi dari halaman itu dengan senyum merekah. Lain hanya dengan Kyuhyu yag hanya menatap nanar kepergian Hyukjae –dan Donghae-.

Setelah menghabiskan perjalanan kira-kira 20menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke pantai. Sebetulnya mereka dapat menempuh waktu 5menit, tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak ingin pelukan itu berakhir dengan cepat hingga ia mencari jalan putar dan memakan waktu yang lama.

Hyukjae yang melihat pantai di depannya segera berlari ke tepi pantai yang di ikuti Donghae yang lagi-lagi tersenyum. Oh yeah, dia sudah terlalu banyak tersenyum pagi ini. Dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati angin laut.

Pantai pagi ini terlihat sepi. Hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran di bawah pohon kelapa dan keluarga kecil yang sedang menikmati akhir pekannya. Melihat kondisi yang cukup terbilang sepi, Donghae merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Hyukjae yang menyadarkan Hyukjae dari khayalannya. Hyukjae beralih menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya merangkulmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Hyukjae segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika dia mersakan wajahnya memanas dan lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi seperti ini hingga tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merintih kesakitan.

"Eughh...!" Donghae yang mendengar rintihan itu segera menolehkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang kini sedang memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae khawatir.

"Akh, sepertinya asam lambungku naik gara-gara makan ramen tadi pagi."

"Apa kau bawa obatnya?"

"Tidak, aku belum beli."

"Cih, merepotkan." Ucap Donghae dan menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju motornya. Buru-buru Donghae naik ke motor dan diikuti Hyukjae yang masih kebingungan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja membeli obatmu bodoh. Cepat peluk aku!" teriak Donghae samil menarik tangan Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Donghae.

"_Ternyata namja ini ada baiknya juga." _Ucap Hyukjae dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap duanya kelar juga...! #tebar receh

Mianhae agak lama bikin chap ke-2nya. How? Dilanjutkah? oh iya, jangan panggil author dngan 'thor" ato sebagainya. panggil aja Fikey biar lebih akrab _

Chingudeul, add fikey ne = Eka Sunu Pangastuti = fikey pengen punya lebih banyak temen HaeHyuk shipper.

Jangan lupa review ne jika pengen ni FF lanjut. Don't be SILENT READERS okeh! Salam HaeHyuk shipper!


	4. Chapter 3

Author : Fishymonkey a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roomate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, and so much TYPOS. If you dont like, dont read okey?

P/S : disini Hykjae, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook udah kelas 2 SMA okeh~

#Roommate#

Author POV

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Donghae dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil yang dapat Donghae rasakan di punggungnya. Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasakan nyeri itu menyerangnya kembali. Tangan kiri Donghae kini beralih mengelus tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di pinggangnya mencoba untuk menenangkan Hyukjae.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka keliling untuk mencari apotek yang buka. Namun hasilnya, nihil! Hey, ini masih pagi dan kau berharap ada apotek yang buka? Tapi mungkin saja ada jika Dewi Fortuna memihak mereka.

Samar-samar papan bertulisan apotek terlihat di mata Donghae. Harapannya saat ini adalah, apotek itu buka. Dicepatkan laju motornya agar cepat sampai di apotek itu. Dan, BINGO! Apotek itu hamper buka karena terlihat seorang karyawan yang mencoba membuka pintu. Donghae segera turun dari motor dan menarik tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terhuyung karena tarikan Donghae, dan itu membuat perutnya tambah sakit.

Karyawan yang melihat kedatangan Donghae hanya menatapnya bingung. Matanya kini beralih menatap Hyukjae yang berjalan sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan terburu-buru karyawan itu masuk dan segera berdiri di belakang etalase.

"Apa ada obat untuk asam lambung?" Tanya Donghaae dengan halus dan dijawab senyuman dari karyawan itu.

"Apa pacarmu sakit?"

"Pacar?" Donghae dan Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan karyawan itu.

"Iya, namja manis ini pacarmu kan?" ucap keryawan itu sambil menunjuk Hyukjae menggunakan jarinya.

"Ani, kami bukan pacar. Bahkan kami baru saja saling kenal kemarin." Hyukjae membantah ucapan karyawan itu. Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk menyutujui ucapan Hyukjae.

"Ah, saying sekali. Baiklah, ini obat yang kau cari." Ucap karyawan itu sambil menaruh obat-nya ke atas etalase. Donghae segera mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar obat itu dan seger keluar bersama Hyukjae.

"Aku harap kalian dapat menjadi pasangan kekasih..!" teriak karyawan itu dari dalam sambil melambaikan tangan kecil melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae yang telah menaiki motornya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum getir mendengar teriakan keryawan itu.

"Peluk yang erat." Ucap Donghae dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di halaman. Donghae segera menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan terburu-buru ke dalam. Ryeowool yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu terkaget mendengar pintu yang di buka paksa oleh Donghae. _Ada apa ini?_ Pikir Ryeowook.

"Ikan hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae yang masih tetap menarik Hyukjae sampai-sampai pertanyaannya tak di jawab.

"Hyukkie hyung, ada apa?" sama saja, sama-sama tak di jawab. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook malas mencampuri dua orang yang kini tengah menaiki tangga.

Kini mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar. Didudukinya Hyukjae di tempat tidur dan Donghae segera keluar dengan berlari kecil. Tak lama setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Ini airnya. Cepat minum obatmu." Ucap Donghae dan segera menyerahkan segelas air yang dia bawa tadi. Hyukjae mengambil air itu dan meminum obatnya. Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang meminum obatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Haahhh…" desah Hyukjae setelah meminum obatnya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Ya! Kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih. Aku baru saja meminum obatnya, dan semua butuh pero- ughh.." ucapan Hyukjae terputus saat rasa sakit itu menyerang lambungnya.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak pakai ini." Ucap Donghae sambil memberi jaketnya. Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil selimut, setelah itu di lilitkan(?) di badan Hyukjae. Kini Hyukjae hanya memandang Donghae aneh.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Aku ini hanya asam lambung bukan demam atau sebagainya. Dan ini, tidak akan membuat perutku sehat Lee Donghae!" ucap Hyukjae dan melepas selimut yang melilitnya(?).

Hyukjae segera keluar kamar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena melihat perilaku Donghae. _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

"Hyukkie irona~" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Hyukjae membuka matanya dan memfokuskan matanya pada seseorang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Euunggh, Kyu~ ini sidah pagi?"

"Ne, ini sudah pagi. Ppali, hari ini kita sekolah bukan?" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae segera terduduk dan buru-buru mengambil seragamnya dari lemari.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?"

"Habis tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tak tega. Ppali, aku tunggu di bawah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

Selang beberapa menit, kini Hyukjae sudah sia dengan seragam yang rapi serta tas punggung yang kini tergantung di lengannya. Kini dia segera berlari kecil menuju ruang makan. Ternyata mereka semua sudah menunggu Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar ketika melihat seragam yang digunakan Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Kita semua satu sekolahan? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat kalian semua?" ucap Hyukjae sambil duduk diantar Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu hyung. Cha, sekarang kita makan." Ucap Ryeowook dan segera membagi makanan kepada mereka semua yang ada di meja makan.

Acara sarapan pagi ini sangat tenang. Mereka semua menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Hyukjae, dan juga tak jarang lirikan itu tertangkap basah oleh Donghae.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

"Hyukjae, wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali. Rumahmu sudah tak jauh dari sekolahan 'kan? Bagaimana di tempat baru? Ada penghuni yang keren tidak?" ucap Leeteuk –teman Hyukjae-

Hyukjae segera menatap Leeteuk dan memberikan deathglare pada temannya itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk merasak bulu-bulu halus yang berada di belakang lehernya kini tengah berdiri. Hyukjae segera kerumunan yeoja-yeoja genit yang sedang menggoda seorang namja. Dia kenal namja itu siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae?

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Walau tidak ada suaranya, Hyukjae sangat tau apa yang Donghae katakana walau hany melihat gerakan bibir Donghae. Emosinya seketika meningkat. Hey, siapa yang tidak marah jika di katai triplek? Semua orang akan marah tentunya.

_'Dasar cowok ganjen!' _ gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati. Matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia lempar. Mata indahnya kini tertuju pada lipan yang sedang merayap dengan anggun(?) di tembok. Tangan cantiknya kini mengambil lipan itu dan segera melemparkan lipan itu pada kerumunan itu. Dan seketika mereka semua berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

Kini Hyukjae tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggalnya sendirian. Sendirian? Dimana yang lain? Sebenarnya dia sudah pulang sejak tadi, tapi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Akh, tenggorokanku sakit.." ucap Hyukjae sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

"Hay monyet kecil…!" merasa dirinya di pangil, dia segera mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kyu~"

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

"Aku malas pulang, gara-gara orang yang sekamar denganku itu."

"Donghae? Dia nggak ada kok."

"Kata Siwon ahjushi, dia kerja sambilan, pulangnya malam. Ini makanan, tadi dimasak sama Ryeowook"

"Kerja keras begitu buat apa yah?" ucap Hyukjae dan menerima makanan yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

"Katanya dia membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya. Enggak ada kiriman dari orang tuanya. Lumayan keras juga ya hidupnya."

"Ne.."

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan melindungimu kok~" ucap kyuhyun dan mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae secara halus.

"Ne..!"

'_Tadinya kupikir dia namja kurang ajar..' _ucap Hyukjae di dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Chap tiganya keluar ^_^. Mian telat dan mianhae juga kalau ni FF jelek~~. How? Lanjutkah? Comment ne~ Don't be Siders~~


	5. Chapter 4

Author : Fishymonkey a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roommate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, and so much TYPOS. If you dont like, dont read okey?

P/S :ini adalah versi remake dari komik Love Share. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya~~ ^_^.Ada yang saya tambahin, saya kurangin, dan ada yang saya ubah.

#Roommate#

Author POV

Suara detik jam yang terdengar silih berganti. Sosok yang berada di balik selimut itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan terasa tak nyenyak memutuskan untuk segera bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Di tatapnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah satu dini hari itu.

Kini dia beralih menatap tempat tidur yang ada di sisi kananya. tak ada siapa-siapa, dia sendiri disini. Kini dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencari sosok itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sosok itu tak ada. dia merubah haluannya menuju jendela. Mencoba mengecek jalanan depan tempat dia tinggal saat ini. Siapa tahu sosok itu ada di depan. Dan ternyata dia benar. Sosok itu ada di depan, berjalan sendiri di tengah gelap dan dinginnya malam.

"Seorang Lee Donghae baru pulang kerja sambilan jam segini?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang baru saja memasuki gerbang. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Apa karena lelah? Atau yang lain? Dia juga tidak mengganti seragamnya. Apa dia tak membawa kaos atau jaket atau yang lainnya agar seragamnya tak kotor?

Hyukjae kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dia terduduk dan menyelimuti kakinya dengan selimut agar dia bisa merasa sedikit hangat. kini dia menunggu sosok Lee Donghae yang selama ini dia anggap kurang ajar dan sebagainya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan Lee Donghae yang berdiri di muka pintu, yang kini menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan bingung. Tangannya yang sedari tadi membuka seragam atasnya kini terhenti. Kini tatapan mereka saling bertemu dan kecanggungan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baru pulang ya? Kerjanya sampai larut."Tanya Hyukjae memberanikan diri setelah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat tadi.

"Begitulah.." jawab Donghae cuek dan menutup pintu.

"Hei! Kaulapar tidak?"

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Donghae. kini Hyukjae berdiri menghampiri meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil kotak persegi panjang yang berisikan makanan yang di berikan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia membuka penutupnya dan mencium aromanya, mengecek apakah makanannya sudah basi atau belum. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Makananya belum basi, walaupun tampilannya tak sesegar tadi siang. Paling tidak dapat mengisi perut bukan?

"Ini!Ryeowook yang memasak. Tadi siang Kyuhyun memberikannya padaku. Katanya ini jatah makan siangmu."Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet yang ada di kamarnya –dan Donghae- tangannya terjulur mencoba memberikan kotak makan itu. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Donghae berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. Hyukjae yang melihat senyuman itu hanya terdiam beberapa detik. Selang beberapa lama dia terdiam dan akhirnya kini dia tersadar karena Donghae menyebut namanya lagi.

"Soalnya..soalnya, kita sekamarkan? Kupikir kita bisa berteman akrab. Ummhh, untuk tadi siang aku minta maaf telah melemparmu dengan lipan." Ucap Hyukjae tertunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Berteman akrab?"tiba-tiba saja Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga terbaring di hadapannya. Tangan Hyukjae dia diagenggam erat-erat di samping tubuhnya. Kini tubguhnya tengah menindih tubuh mungil Hyukjae dengan tumpuan di lututnya (Tadi Donghae ngebuka kancing seragamnya, sekarang seragamnya terbuka walau gak terlepas dari tubuhnya.)

"Boleh, aku tidak akan menolak. Setelah ini ini beritahu aku, lebih jago aku atau pacarmu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap wajah Hyukjae.

Namun Hyukjae tidak menatap Donghae sedikitpun. Dia tidak peduli dengan posisi yang dapat di bilang berbahaya saat ini. Matanya kini tertuju pada tumpahan mekanan yang ada di sampingnya. Makanan yang dimasak Ryeowook kini tumpah dan tidak dapat dimakan lagi._'Makanannya…'_ ucap Hyukjae dalam hati.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Donghae dan menatapnya dengan garang. Saat ini dia benar-benar tak suka pada anak itu. Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Janagn kasar gitu dong! Minta maaf lah pada Ryeowook dan makanan! Lagi pula Kyuhyun itu buka pacarku, dia Cuma teman kecilku! Memangnya kalau dekat berarti pacaran gitu?!Berhentilah memandang orang dengan standarmu!" teriak Hyukjae den memukul-mukul pundak Donghae.

PLUK..

Tiab-tiba saja Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas paha Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihat itu bingung dan panic._'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'_Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Hae, ke-kenapa?" tanay Hyukjae dan menatap Donghae yang bertumpu pada pahanya.

Kruuuyuuuukkk…

"Aku lapar~" ucap Donghae dan di balas senyuman oleh Hyukjae.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Plukk~

Hyukjae meletakkan beberapa roti di hadapan Donghae. Setelah membersihkan tumpahan makanan tadi, Hyukjae mengambil beberapa roti yang ia simpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya #kalo ini sih kebiasaan author -_-" #plakk

"Hanya roti?"

"Ya!Salahmu sendiri menumpahkan makanan dari Ryeowook!" teriak Hyukjae dan menjitak kecil kepala Donghae. Donghae mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan memandangnya nanar. Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae seperti itu, segera mengambil roti itu dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Donghae.

"Sudah makan saja!Enak kok!"Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Hyukjae segera menggigit kecil roti itu.

"Enakkan?Ini buatan Eomma-ku loh."Hyukjae menyobek kecil roti itu dan menyuapkannya pada mulutnya. Melihat Donghae yang berhenti mengunyah, Hyukjae segera menyuapkan roti itu pada Donghae lagi.

"Tadinya kupikir kau menyebalkan. Tapi karena kau bekerja keras, penilaianku sedikit berubah padamu." Ucap Hyukjae dan menyupai Donghae roti –lagi-.

"Begitu yah.." ucap Donghae dengan mulut penuh roti. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Donghae yang melihat tawa itu kini hanya tersenyum.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Kini seorang namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tengah berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya. Sendiri? Itu karena dia, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan juga Ryeowook beda kelas.

"Hyukjae..!" merasa namanya di panggil, Hyukjae segela memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. Matanya kini tertuju pada Donghae yang sedang berjalan kearahnya yang diekori pengikut-pengikutnya itu.

"Pagi~" sapa Donghae sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Pagi~ selalu ada pengiringnya." Ucap Hyukjae sambil melirik yeoja-yeoja itu sekilas.

"Donghae, siapa namja ini?" ucap salah satu yeoja sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae yang terbilang kekar itu.

"Oh, dia? Dia teman sekamarku di tempatku tinggalku." Ucap Donghae dan melontarkan senyum pada yeoja itu.

"Oh ya?Dia..kurus sekali.." ucap yeoja yang lainnya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar dirinya di sebut kurus, hanya bisa mendecih sebal. Jika bisa, dia ingin mencekik yeoja itu atau tidak melemparnya dengan lipan –lagi-. Tapi mengingat ini di depan Donghae dan juga tidak ada lipan yang sedang merayap(?) di tembok-tembok di dekat tubuhnya, dia lebih memilih diam dan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan yeoja itu.

"Jangan meremehkannya.." ucap Donghae mencoba membela Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalian berteman akrab?!" ucap yeoja berambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat dengan tidak percaya. Donghae melepas gandengan yeoja-yeoja itu dari dia dan beralih merangkul Hyukjae yang ada di depannya.

"Kami memang berteman akrab." Ucap Donghae dan di balas desahan kecewa dari para pengemarnya. Hyukjae yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat.

_'Kenapa?Kenapa wajahku memerah?'_

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Donghae yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, segera masuk kedalam kamarnya –dan Hyukjae-. Matanya kini tertuju pada keranjang yang tersisi penuh dengan roti. Kini dirinya berjalan menghampiri keranjang itu. Dan dia mengambil secari kertas yang bercorak strawberry.

_Hae, jika kau lapar, makan saja._

_Form : Lee Hyukjae_

Donghae tersenyum melihat tulisan tangan itu. Donghae kini megambil selembar roti tawar dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Dirinya kini menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah tertidur tenag bak seorang malaikat (walau mulutnya terbuka sedikit). Donghae menyibak poni berwarna bolonde namja itu hingga memperlihatkan jidadnya. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas jidad Hyukjae. Dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru dia lakukan. Tangannya terjulur dan mencubit kecil hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"Anak manis…"

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

How? Lanjut? Review ne~~

Okeh, apakah ini udah cukup panjang?Atau masih pendek?


	6. Last Chapter

Author : Fishymonkey a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

Judul : Roommate

Main Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and other.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, and so much TYPOS. If you dont like, dont read okey?

P/S :ini adalah versi remake dari komik Love Share. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya~~ ^_^.Ada yang saya tambahin, saya kurangin, dan ada yang saya ubah.

#Roommate#

Author POV

Pagi yang terbilang dingin. Cuaca semakin terbilang buruk. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa burung yang berterbangan. Mungkin mencari makan? Atau mencari pasangan? Author pun tak tau. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang #plakk

Kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Menikmati hangatnya sup yang dimasak Ryeowook. Menyesapi setiap rasanya.

"Malam ini malam natal kan?" ucap Siwon memulai percakapan di pagi hari itu. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Kalian juga liburkan hari ini?" tanya siwon sambil menunjuk yang lain. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Malam ini kita berpesta..! woohhooo...! aku sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk Wokkie dan Hyukkie. Lihat, ini lucu bukan?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjukan dia buah helai baju maid berwarna merah yang entah dia ambil dari mana. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya bergidik ngeri melihat baju maid itu.

"U-untuk apa i-itu?" tanya Hyukjae tergagap pada Siwon. Siwon beralih menatap Hyukjae yang sedang menatap kostum itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hell yah, dia seorang namja. Dan dia disuruh menggunakan kostum yang terbilang ekstream jika digunakan itu?! Kostum itu berenda dan tanpa lengan. Di lengkapi dengan sarung tangan berwarna mereh se-sikut. Jangan lupakan bando itu. Dan juga dua pasang bulatan aneh yang jika kita lihat adalah penyumpal dada! Oh tuhan, mungkin ini mimpi buruk bagi seorang Hyukjae.

"Ini? Tentu saja baju yang harus kau dan Wookie gunakan nanti malam." Ucap Siwon dengan pandangan memaksa yang menusuk tepat pada dua bola mata indah seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"A-apa!? Haruskah?!" teriak Hyukjae kaget.

"Tenang saja, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pasti ingin melihatmu menggunakan kostum ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian. Donghae yang merasa namanya di sebut, menghentikan makannya dan menatap Siwon.

"Tidak kok." Ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam melanjutkan kegiatan makan paginya saat itu.

'_Apa?!' _ teriak Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Aku mau kerja dulu. Bye...!" Donghae mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih terduduk nyaman di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

'_Bukannya ini libur? Kenapa dia masih berkerja?' _ tanya Hyukjae sambil terus menatap keergian Donghae hingga sosok itu tidak dapat lagi di tangkapoleh ekor matanya.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

"Aigo, mereka langsung tidur dan tidak membereskannya terdahulu? Ah, gara-gar kostum ini gerkanku jadi terbatas." Keluh Hyukjae sambil menrik-narik sarung tangannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Hae belum pulang. Padahal ini sudah jam setengah satu. Apa aku menunggunya saja yah?" Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil membawa sisa cake strawberry yang mereka makan bersama tadi. Didudukkannya di kursi yang biasanya dia duduki.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan Hyukjae menuju asal suara itu. Bulu-bulu halus yang berada di tengkuknya mulai berdiri satu persatu. Sekelebat bayangan mulai terlihat dan akhirnya sosok itu menunjukkan wujudnya. Membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas lega karena sosok itu ternyata Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae, kini terpaku melihat penampilan Hyukjae yang dibaluti kostum yang tadi siang di perlihatkan Siwon. Ada kesan tersendiri dari Hyukjae saat menggunakan itu. Cute, dan juga... sexy?

Donghae masih terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Masih terdiam dan membuat Hyukjae hanya mengedipkan matanya lucu melihat Donghae yang terpaku di hadapannya.

"Hae, sini. Aku tadi menyisakan potongan cake. Kkaja kita makan bersama." Ucap Hyukjae samil mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memanggil Donghae. Merasa di panggil, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat den mendudukkan badannya di samping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memotong cake itu dan menusukkannya pada garpu kecil dan menyodorkannya(?) di depan mulut Donghae. Donghae membuka mulutnya sambil terus manatap mata Hyukjae. Poni blondenya sedikit menutup satu matanya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah bando maid. Ternyata dia benar-benar menggunakan kostum itu.

Hyukjae kembali memotong cakenya dan menusuknya kembali. Namun kali ini bukan dia berikan pada Donghae. Tapi dia makan sendiri.

"Hyukkie.."

Merasa di panggil, Hyukjae segera menengokkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh ujung bibir Hyukjae yang tersisa cream dari cake itu. Namun, Donghae memperdekat jarak antara mereka. Merka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing di wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi. Hingga kini tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Chu

Donghae melumat halus bibir tebal milik Hyukjae itu. Berlangsungnya ciuman itu, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju di malam natal itu.

"Donghae-ssi, kau sudah pulang?" suara Kyuhyun membuat Donghae –terpaksa- melepas ciuman itu.

Donghae segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terbengong mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sebuah ciuman? Ciuman?!

'_Apa arti ciuman itu? Apa Cuma bercanda, seperti biasanya? Apa ingin menggangku saja? Oh tuhan..'_

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Hyukjae beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi tadi.

"Ah, ini aku mau tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur Kyu?" balas Hyukjae dan memasukkan sisa cake ke dalam kulkas.

"Emh, tadi aku ingin buang air kecil dan kesini untuk mengambil segelas air. Ternyata ada kau dan Donghae disini."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mau tidur dulu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi Kyu~~" ucap Hyukjae dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung seornag Hyukjae dengan pandangan sedihnya. Sepertinya dia melihat apa yang terjadi tadi.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam!' _teriak Hyukjae dalam hati. Oh, lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. Kini di bawah matanya terdapat sepasang kantung mata. Rambutnya juga tidak dia tata dengan rata.

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Melihat Hyukjae yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun berinisiaatif untuk mengantar Hyukjae ke kelasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu. Tenang saja." Ucap Hyukjae sambil terus berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

Mata indah Hyukjae kini tertuju pada sosok yang setiap hari selalu di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja genit. Hyukjae terus menatap sosok hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae berjalan kearahnya, segera memberinya senyum.

"Hyukkie, selamat pagi." Ucap Donghae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ayo Kyu, lebih cepat." Ucap Hyukjae sambil terus menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Donghae membatu. Tubuhnya membatu melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang tidak seperti biasanya. Matany terus menatap sosok itu hingga dua orang itu hilang setelah berbelok di ujung koridor.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Donghae yang baru pulang dari kerjanya segera memasuki kamarnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, apa kau sudah tidur? Yang tadi pagi itu-" ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika melihat ternyata bukan Hyukjae yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hyukjae tidak disini. Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur di kamar ini. Jadi dia tidur di kamarku."

Other Side

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu kepikiran dengan arti ciuman itu. Tapi hari ini, akubahkan tidak berani menanyakannya pada Donghae. Aku tidak mau mendengar jawabannya." Ucap Hyukjae yang kini terduduk dia atas ranjang Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Back to KyuHae

"Jangan pernah ganggu Hyukkie lagi."

"Apa? Kanapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau itu hanya teman kecilnya."

"Meski Cuma teman kecilnya, aku labih tai Hyukkie dari pada kau. Dia berbeda dangan para pengikutmu. Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau berani menyakiti Hyukkie dengan perbuatan murahan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae sinis.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan seenaknya berbicara. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan namja seperti dia."

Bersamaan dengan keluranya kalimat itu, Hyukjae tengah berdiri di muka pintu. Menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Air mata mulai berlinang di kedua matanya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dan segera kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menuruni setia lekuk wajahnya.

'_Aku. Memang bodoh.'_

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuruni setiap anak tangga.

"Mau kerja Donghae-ah?"

"Eh? Siwon hyung?"

"Kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi yah busnya sampai."

"Hah? Apa yang Hyung bicarakan?"

"Kyuhyun membawa Hyukjae pulang. Kau belum tahu? Oh iya, kalian memang tidak akrab. Jadi, kau tidak peduli kan?"

Donghae segera berlari keluar dan menyalakan motornya. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Donghae, hanya tersenyum.

FishyMonkey

#Roommate#

"Hyukkie, aku melihatmu saat dicium oleh Donghae lho~"

"Ciuman itu tidak ada! Tidak masuk dalam hitunganku! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi!."teriak Hyukjae sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun membuat beberapa orang yang ada di halte itu melirik mereka berdua diam-diam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berfikir untuk berteman akrab dengan namja seperti dia." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap jalan yang terbilang sepi. Pandangannya kosong. Matanya mulai berair. Kini pandangannya terhalangi sebuah Bus.

"Ah Kyu, bus-nya sudah sampai. Kkaja kita masuk." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam bus. Mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka duduki. Kini merka duduk di bangku yang tersedia untuk dua orang penumpang. Hyukjae memilih duduk di dekat jendela agar dapat melihat pemandangan –katanya-.

"Tenang saja, saat sampai dirumah nanti, kau pasti akan ceria lagi. Dan juga akan segera lupa hal yang menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus surai halus milik Hyukjae.

'_Apa ciumanku dengan Donghae itu hal yang menyebalkan?' _tangan Hyukjae terjulur untuk menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Mencuba mengingat halusnya bibir Donghae saat menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

'_Hal yang menyebalkan? Yang aku benci adalah...'_

"Hyukkieeee...! Jangan pergi...!" teriak Donghae mencoba menyamai kecepatan motornya dan juga bus itu.

"Hae, aku tidak sebal dengan ciuman itu." Gumam Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang kini semakin mempercepat gerakan motornya.

'_Aku mengerti! Aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari penggemar Donghae. Aku...'_

CKIIIITT

Bus berhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae menghalangi bus itu. Hyukjae yang melihat kondisi bus yang sudah tak jalan lagi, segera berlari keluar bus dan segera memeluk sosok Lee Donghae.

'_Aku ingin jadi yang terbaik bagi Donghae..'_

"Jangan pergi. Jangan.." ucap Dongae sambil terus mendekap tubuh mungil itu di dalam pelukanya.

"Donghae, kenapa kau menjemputku? Kau bilang kau tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan namja sepertiku." Donghae segere melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan gugup.

"Eh itu, mungkin aku memang tidak punya persaan dengan saat itu. Tapi, kini aku menyadari bahwa seorang Lee Hyukjae memiliki tempat tersendiri disini." Ucap Donghae sambil menyentuh dadanya dan kembali merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae. Seakan-akan tidak mau membuat sosok itu pergi jauh.

"Tapi Hae, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin pulang untuk menemui orangtuaku. Dan nanti sore aku akan pulang." Donghae segera melepas pelukannya dan segera menatap Hyukjae seakan bertanya, apa maksud ucapannya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Donghae yang mendengar tepuka tangan itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara itu. Rupanya, Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah berdiri di atas terotoar.

"Aku cuma bilang kalau Kyuhyun hanya membawa Hyukjae pulang. Bukan berarti tidak kembali lagi. Ah, lumayan lah dapat tontonan drama anak muda. Aku jadi merasa tua." Ucap Siwon. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook sibuk mengabadikan momment yang terbilang romantis tadi menggunakan kamera hp Yesung.

"Jadi..."

Chu~

Hyukjae mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae. Dan setelah itu dia menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun, sosok yang melihat kejadian itu dari tadi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kini, diaterlambat. Sangat terlambat. Mungkin juga, seorang Lee Hyukjae bukan di takdirkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya END juga..! nanti ada Roommate 2 dan Roommate 3. Untuk Roommate 2 castnya SiBum dan Roommate 3 castnya Kyumin. Oh ya, alurnya gk sama loh. Jadi nanti ada cast baru dan bakal terjadi kisah cinta juga.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak okeh. Don't forget comment...! ^0^)9


End file.
